Chishio No Chou
by Scarlett Mayfair
Summary: Unidas foram as borboletas... Através do sangue. ::Presente de Aniversário da Naia Riedel::


**Disclaimer:** Basilisk não me pertence... Qualquer um sabe disso.

**Autora:** Scarlett Mayfair

**Gênero:** Tragédia

**Classificação:** Livre

**Música: **Hime Murasaki

**One-shot:** Yashamaru x Hotarubi

**Observação:** Presente de aniversário para Naia Riedel.

* * *

**CHISHIO NO CHOU  
**

**

* * *

**

_**Os bambus no gramado banhado pelo pôr-do-sol****  
São o alvo de seus olhos****  
Sua silhueta parece um agradável desenho  
No pequeno botão sendo soprado delicadamente**_  
-

Não era um casal de uma trama shakespeareana clichê como _Romeu_ _& Julieta_ e tampouco correspondia aos milhares de casais briguentos que encontram como fim uma união feliz. Ah, o amor deles desabrochou da forma mais simples e pura, sem se envolver em complicações que preencheriam um longo romance do Ultra-Romantismo.

Tudo começou já na infância, pois foram criados juntos, treinando juntos e recebendo a mesma educação, afinal, desde crianças já se destacaram com seus poderes entre os Iga. Mesmo quando Hotarubi parecia nervosa após uma luta séria, nas quais ficava descabelada e com a roupa destruída, Yashamaru a tratava como uma princesa – não como uma kunoichi. Apenas provocações dirigidas à menina tiravam realmente o jovem de treze anos do sério, algo fora de seu controle e que o impulsionava a agir de forma agressiva. Hotarubi, por outro lado, só mostrava uma natureza meiga, dócil e delicada para Yashamaru, sentindo as maçãs do rosto esquentarem ao ver o sorriso estampado nos lábios dele, contrastando com seus orbes celestes que a tragavam para um mundo de devaneios.

- Amanhã de manhã, Hotarubi.

- Eu sei... É o dia que irá com Ogen-baasan...

- Sim.

- Yashamaru-dono?

- Sim?

- Abrace-me mais forte... Quero sentir esse abraço até seu retorno.

- Hotarubi...

Embaixo daquela árvore eles se esconderam do imenso céu estrelado. Ele a apertou em seus braços, como se isso a fizesse se unir a ele, para assim então carregá-la até seu destino. Não sabiam ao certo quantos dias ele ficaria fora, apenas conheciam bem seus corações para saberem que o tempo indeterminado, sendo longo ou curto, envolveria suas mentes em saudades.

- Ainda não falou o que quer de presente – tomou o rosto da kunoichi em suas mãos, fazendo-a corar com a intensidade de seu olhar e com seu sorriso brando.

- Uma presilha – sorriu.

- Então também trarei uma presilha.

- Também? – olhou-o, confusa.

- Qual seria um presente adequado para uma futura noiva? Acho que uma presilha seria pouco...

- Yashamaru-dono... Yashamaru-dono... – repetia perplexa.

- Sim, Hotarubi. Eu quero ter você ao meu lado como esposa. Falarei com nossa avó para pedir a bênção e...

Pela primeira vez era a jovem a iniciar um beijo, impulsionando seu pequeno corpo contra o do seu amado; lançou-se sobre ele com lábios ávidos, enlaçando sua nuca em uma felicidade desesperada. As emoções presentes naquele beijo se mesclaram entre felicidade, amor, paixão e luxúria, sendo esse último pela primeira vez presente abertamente em um beijo do casal. Assim como ela havia pedido, ele novamente a abraçou com força, aprofundando ao máximo aquele primeiro beijo adulto, deixando para trás os vestígios daqueles olhares tímidos e preocupados, daqueles beijos suaves e inocentes - diria até superficiais.

_**Os desânimos da primavera sopram furiosamente e somem****  
Como um rápido pensamento****  
A terrível mania do destino de girar como uma roda  
Vai despedaçando o frágil sonho que vai embora**_

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, lá estava Hotarubi tomando as mãos de Yashamaru e lhe desejando sorte, sentindo um pesar pela partida.

- Eu voltarei, Hotarubi. Eu prometo – acariciou-lhe uma das faces, sorrindo com serenidade e confiança.

- Boa sorte, Yashamaru-dono – abraçou-o. – Estarei te esperando.

- Vamos, Yashamaru! – a velha Ogen o chamou.

- Sim, Ogen-baasan – apertou as mãos de Hotarubi e foi até a líder dos Iga, começando sua caminhada rumo à luta.

- Estarei esperando... Yashamaru-dono – murmurou para si mesma, zelando por ele até vê-lo sumir de sua vista embaçada por lágrimas.

_**Como um passo que vai se afastando****  
Como um estigma que vai afundando mais temores  
****Num paraíso da cor de um mar prateado****Vai esvaziando tudo  
Que lhe lembre de sua felicidade**_

A última coisa vista por Yashamaru ao cair foi uma das borboletas de Hotarubi... Não podia acabar assim... Precisava cumprir a promessa feita...

No chão estava caída a segunda lembrança da futura noiva e, dentro de seu quimono ele guardou a mais bela presilha, acessório que deixaria Hotarubi deslumbrante. Na medida em que seus olhos se fechavam, a borboleta foi ficando embaçada e o nome da amada brotou de seus lábios:

- Hota... rubi...

_**Como um imenso mar de paixão sacudindo este frágil corpo****  
Uma voz que faz um profundo eco torna todas suas vidas vazias****  
Amontoando tudo como num mês chuvoso  
****E nem na tempestade isto terá fim  
Tornando-se quebrado e morrendo...**_

Hotarubi estava sob aquela mesma árvore, aguardando Yashamaru com o coração apertado. Sua intuição dizia que havia algo errado, mas... Quando as mãos dele a puxou, sentiu-se aliviada por ele cumprir sua promessa e então... Caiu de joelhos na chuva, pois não havia Yashamaru. Talvez seja algo inexplicável no mundo racional, todavia Hotarubi acharia explicação plausível se pensasse em mediunidade – talvez um aviso antes de ele partir desse mundo. Seu coração foi tomado por uma grande dor, ela sentia o que havia acontecido, entretanto... Ele voltou! Depois daquela ilusão, ele voltou!

Foi enganada por algumas horas por Saemon, acreditando ser seu Yashamaru, e qual não foi a sua decepção ao ver seu alívio carregado pela brisa da mentira. A chuva então lavou sua alma, deixando apenas uma sensação de vazio sucumbi-la.

_**Os desânimos da primavera sopram furiosamente e somem  
****Como um rápido pensamento  
A história sempre esquece os caminhos**_

Assim, quando a guerra se aprofundou e ela foi com Nenki sabotar o inimigo, foi ferida por Saemon e tentou fugir. Ao cair por causa do corte em sua coxa, lembrou-se do que conversou com Yashamaru quando ele deu a notícia de que iria com a avó para lutar com Shogen "Talvez o tratado de paz não seja uma má idéia... Eu não a quero ferida". Aquilo a envolveu numa fúria exacerbada, pois ele não queria uma guerra e havia sido vítima dela, mas que escolha tinha? Saemon havia perdido a irmã e ela nem sabia disso! Nenhum dos lados estava lucrando com batalhas... Só estavam perdendo entes queridos.

Contudo os pensamentos ruins a deixaram quando Saemon a encontrou e, com dois golpes de katana, amputou seus braços e depois perfurou seu abdômen. Ela sorriu e ficou com o olhar lacrimoso, pois seu Yashamaru havia voltado para buscá-la. Sem perceber a ausência de seus braços, agarrou-se novamente àquela figura que lhe estendia a mão - eles iriam embora juntos. Quando caiu do penhasco, morta, seu corpo se converteu em borboletas... Saemon viu quando após todas elas voarem, surgiu do fundo daquele penhasco duas delas, voando unidas rumo ao céu – duas borboletas que brotaram do sangue.

Só Deus poderia dizer como teria sido a vida desse casal se não houvesse a guerra, talvez tivessem um desfecho feliz. Todavia ao menos foi trágico, como um romance do Ultra-Romantismo. O amor deles foi consumido e tragado pelas batalhas, mas... Que felicidade um teria longe do outro? Foi assim, então, a união eterna deles: no reino dos mortos e banhada em sangue... Apenas duas borboletas.

• **FIM** •

* * *

Presente para a senhorita Naiara Canalha (21/01), que faz hoje 22 anos. Uma vez você me disse que esse era seu casal favorito de anime... Está aí.

Espero que goste, sua monga. u.u

Aos demais, também espero que gostem. n.n


End file.
